The present invention relates to a miniature slide switch assembly and, more particulaly, to a miniature slide switch assembly including a movable casing member slidably riding on a base member in which a plurality of fixed contacts are incorporated.
Recent rapid progress in miniaturization of electric circuits urgently necessities the miniaturization of the associated components. Slide switch assemblies, which are broadly used in various kinds of electronic devices, come naturally within such a requirement.
A conventional slide switch assembly consists of an electrically insulating base member, a plurality of fixed contacts assembled with the base member, a plurality of electrically conductive strips fitted over the fixed contacts, a slider which accommodates therein the conductive strips, and a casing member of a metallic material fixed on the base member, the slider being slidably provided on the base member within the casing member. The conventional slide switch assembly further includes a detent mechanism for detenting the slider to the casing member, wherein the detent mechanism comprises, for example, a plurality of biasing springs provided between an outer surface of the slider and an inner wall of the casing member, a plurality of steel balls connected to the biasing springs, and a detent recess which is provided in the inner wall of the casing member and is positioned so that the steel balls may be fitted into the detent recess in the ON-condition of the switching assembly.
The steps of assembling the fixed contacts with the base member includes inserting a plurality of parallel fixed contacts integral with a common strip at the top thereof into a plurality of bores respectively provided in the base member, securing the respective fixed contacts into the base member using a proven caulking method, strengthening the connection of the fixed contacts to the corresponding bores by filling possible clearance space therebetween with any suitable adhesives, and then separating the common strip from all the fixed contacts.
Since the conventional slide switch assembly is thus constructed, it suffers from additional drawbacks. First is that it is difficult to reduce the number of the components, because of the fact that the slider is provided separately from the casing member and because of the fact that the detent mechanism includes a plurality of steel balls and biasing springs. Second is that relatively many steps of fabrication of the switch assembly are also required for the same reason as above. Third is that it is very difficult to automate the fabrication of the switch assembly, and therefore the switch assembly is expensive to fabricate. Fourth is that it is difficult to apply a plating to those portions of the fixed contacts that will be brought into contact with the conductive strip because of the fact that individual fixed contacts are integral with a common strip at the top thereof. Fifth is that it is difficult to keep constant a force necessary for detent the slider to the casing member.